wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fogwings
Fogwings belong to me (Ombekende) You don't have to ask for permission to make one, but please credit me. Fogwings Fogwings are a pretty rare tribe. Most dragons have never even heard their name, and sightings are so rare that they are often seen as fairytales. Despite that, they do exist, hidden between the other tribes. Fogwings have not had their own queen for thousands of years, and instead, follow the queens of different tribes or live in their own villages without a queen Description At a distance, Fogwings don't appear too unusual. They have a pair of horns that slightly curve backwards. But unlike other dragon tribes, they are covered in feathers instead of scales and have no visible ears. All Fogwings have feathered wings with two sharp talons, a 'mane' of long feathers behind their head, a facial disc like owls and long feathers on both sides of their tail. They also have a featherless beak, with short teeth in it, although they only use it to tear food, not chew it. Fogwings also only have four talons on each foot. Three pointing forwards, and one backwards, which they use to grab prey and tree branches. Their facial discs guide sound to their ears, which are hidden under their feathers. Most Fogwings are browns and oranges, resembling owls. They can also be white or grey but always have natural colours. Society Generally, Fogwings are pretty solitary, preferring to live by themselves. Most are nocturnal, like Nightwings, and only come out when it's dark, but a lot of Fogwings will stay awake during the day to not appear suspicious. When a Fogwing has a partner, they will stay with them for the rest of their lives. A lot of other dragons don't understand and appreciate this 'clingy' behaviour, so most Fogwings will only be with others of their tribe. Normality is very important to them, as they are afraid of being discovered, so they will try to appear as normal and boring as they can. All Fogwings are completely Carnivorous. They respect nature and refuse to eat any plants because of that. Their most common prey are mice and rabbits, but if they are very hungry they will eat insects or even other dragons, although they never do it around other tribes. Music is very important to Fogwings, and many will go out at night to sing to the moons, to thank them for a new day. These songs vary for each Fogwing, and even for each night. They can get pretty loud though, and range between low hums and loud screeches, so a lot of Fogwings have stopped doing it or will go far away to sing. Many ghost stories actually originate from a group of singing Fogwings. The Moons Most Fogwings celebrate the New Moon, believing that it symbolises change and a new beginning. It is commonly believed that the moon dies, only to get reborn. It is common for a Fogwing to hang a lantern outside their home, to guide the dying moons to their final resting place, and to guide the newborn moons back to the sky. Many don't like the full moons though, as it is thought that it is when the moon reaches out to the other tribes, but some think that a full moon gives hope, that one day Fogwings don't have to hide, while others think that like the moon when Fogwings are at their brightest and stop hiding, they will start fading as well. Solar Eclipses are generally celebrated as well by the Fogwings. They throw large parties on that day, which involve a lot of music and dancing. Abilities Because of their feathers, Fogwings fly a lot more quietly than the other tribes. The feathers on the sides of their tail can be used to help them with turns and taking off. The longer feathers behind their head are also able to create some kind of aura which causes confusion and makes dragons from other tribes see Fogwings as a different tribe. They are able to manipulate which tribe they appear as with some practice but are mostly taught by their parents to 'become' the same tribe they grew up in. It is not a full illusion though, and if one is out of their range they can see a Fogwing for what they truly are, but once they get closer the aura will cause confusion, resulting in most dragons thinking that it was just a trick of the light, or they weren't feeling well and made a mistake. The aura only spreads out for around 10 meters but becomes stronger the closer you get to the Fogwing. Once you get out of the aura it stops affecting you, but most are still affected by the confusion for the rest of the day, which usually results in their interactions with Fogwings only seeming weird because they didn't feel well. Because they stay with one mate for their lives, Fogwings are very good at telling if a relationship will work or not, even with other tribes. They can give good relationship advice, but most of the time it's very vague, like 'Yes that'll work' or 'No, don't even bother'. Rarely a Fogwing is born with the longer feathers on their head as well and are often referred to as 'Eared' by other Fogwings, as it resembles the feathers of some species of owls, such as the Long-Eared Owl. These feathers strengthen their aura enough to even affect other Fogwings. The confusion is only a bit more noticeable, but it can create an almost perfect illusion of the Eared Fogwing being a different tribe or even a different species. Eared Fogwings used to be very rare, but are becoming more common as it lets them blend in with other tribes. The Eared gene is dominant, so if one parent has one copy of the gene there is a 50% of their child having it as well. But if at least one parent has two genes for Eared, the eggs will always have it. Habitat Nowadays Fogwings live in almost every kingdom. They don't have one of their own, but there are stories of Fogwings living in a forest they called 'The Spirit Woods', thousands of years ago. It burnt down a long time ago, and its location was forgotten a long time ago, so no Fogwings live there anymore. Fogwings are mostly found around Nightwings and Icewings. They dislike water, so it's rare for a Fogwing to live as a Mud- or Seawing. They can sometimes be found in Rainwing tribes, but because the Rainwings are vegetarians they don't get along very well. Eggs All Fogwing eggs are pale colours, resembling those of birds. They tend to hide their eggs in trees, and there is always at least one parent to guard the nest against predators or hungry dragons, as quite a few eggs have been mistaken for that of a very large bird and eaten as a snack. Most Fogwings will use the same nest for their eggs for the rest of their lives unless something happens to it or it's not safe anymore. Dragonets hatch with very soft and fluffy down, which gets replaced with their flight feathers when they are 9 months old. At that point, the parents will teach them how to fly, usually by branching like owls. Depending on the dragonet, it can take only a few months or an entire year for them to be ready to fly. It seems to vary a lot, although it usually takes as long as it did for their parents. Dragonets can't use their aura until they are mostly fledged, which takes around a year. Because of this Fogwings will move to a forest or cave and hide their dragonets until they are ready, so they won't be discovered. Eared Fogwing dragonets are able to use their aura a lot earlier though, but it's weaker than that of an adult until they are grown. They feed their dragonets insects and small bits of meat when they are young, but as they get older they learn to eat bigger prey and eventually get to hunt and follow their parents back to their original home, which is usually around different tribes. Explaining where their dragonet came from can be a bit difficult for parents, so a lot of Fogwings will move to villages with only other Fogwings around. Even if there are no other tribes, or if a couple lives alone, they will still hide their nest away from their home, as it's something they have done for thousands of years. History Most of the Fogwing's history was lost when the Spirit Woods burnt down, but there are still rumours and stories that are passed on to their children of the first Fogwings, although it was one of the only ones that still survived until now. It was said that the first Fogwings were made by an animus dragon named Tyto. Though no one remembers what tribe he was from, Tyto really loved birds, especially owls. One day he wished he could speak to them and enchanted himself to speak their language, but all the birds were scared of him, so he enchanted himself to look like a bird to them. Most birds believed Tyto, except for the owls, which could somehow see through his disguise. Because Tyto was stubborn, he decided that he should be able to speak to the owls as well, and created another disguise by using tree resin to stick feathers onto his scales. When he went back to the owls, they laughed at him, telling him that although they appreciated his efforts, Tyto was still a dragon and would never belong with them. This saddened Tyto, since he worked so hard on the feathers, only to be laughed at. He wished he could be like them, and accidentally enchanted something, which caused him to grow feathers instead of scales and his wings to change. His magic seemed to have a mind of its own as it changed Tyto into the first Fogwing. At first, Tyto was happy, since he was now like the birds he enjoyed being with, but when he went home no one recognized him and he was chased away. For many years Tyto lived alone in the forest, but one day a different dragon, called Strigi, found his home. Unlike others, she wasn't afraid of him and often visited Tyto to listen to the birds. They hung out for months, slowly falling in love, until one day Tyto told Strigi what had happened to him. She was surprised, but then asked Tyto if he could make her a Fogwing as well. He accepted, using his magic to make her like him. Tyto and Strigi stayed together for the rest of their lives, having many dragonets together who eventually formed the Fogwing tribe, along with any other dragons that fell in love with a Fogwing and asked Tyto to become one. Hybrids Hybrids between Fogwings and other tribes are rare, but they do exist, although Fogwings try to avoid having dragonets with a different tribe. The dragonet will always resemble the other tribe more, sometimes even appearing as a normal dragon, but have slight deformities such as an extra thumb on their wing, or a toe facing back. Feathers being inherited is very rare unless the other tribe already has a chance of having feathered wings. The aura of hybrids is usually a lot weaker than a pure Fogwing, only being enough to make them appear a bit more normal. Eared hybrids have an aura that is similar to that of a pure Fogwing, which lets them appear as a different tribe if they practice a lot. MISTWINGS base1.png Eared Fogwing Base.png Category:Fanmade Tribes